stupid girls in time
by minouche25
Summary: A bunch of school girls go down the well and meet with some Inuyasha's character. (Everthing you recognize belongs to Rumiko)
1. Default Chapter

Everything you recognize belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. No I`m not that good of an author.

Inuyasha fan fiction:

Stupid girls in time

Another week of school had started; hell was back at them again. This time, Eri had asked Judith to take notes for Kagome, a black haired girl that now had an infection on her left nail that had spread to her eyes, so now she couldn't go to school for another whole week. Kagome was only there one day a month, two if she was feeling really good. What was weird was that when she _did_ come to school, she seemed in perfect shape. They didn't spend an eternity to think about the sick girl. The math teacher came in and started babbling and teasing every student he could, he always did that, it looked as if, for him, this was one of the little pleasures of life.  Every student sat down at their places and started working; they took out their books and did the pages the teacher wrote on the board.

After the eternally long class, they headed for the English class (don't flame me on this), they all walked silently until Judith said "Oh just great, I have to go hand the notes over to Kagome's house, this is going to be _so _boring." Judith told the others sighing.

"Don't worry Judith I'll go with you if you want." Eli suggested smiling.

"I'll go too since I live close to you, we could walk together back home." Stephanie said, in a normal tone of voice, showing nothing except that she was in a daze.

"I will go too then." Nina said, keeping up the pace.

"Okay then, let's just all go to Kagome's house, we all live pretty close by anyways." Mai Chi suggested happily. (In my fan fiction, we do live close by)

"That's okay with me too." Anastasia said at last.

They went into the English class and the routine started once again, this life was more than boring, it was exasperating. If only something interesting could happen just once…

The whole day passed slowly by, this life frustrated everyone in the little group. The sun was already setting, they had to go there quickly or else they would be stuck in the dark, not that Judith and Eli mind, but the others did. As Damon said once :Interesting things happen in the dark, sometimes…

Kagome's house wasn't far anymore, just a bit further and they would be there, they could already see the top of the temple from where they were. The red light of the sun was the only thing that helped them see in the dark.

Page 2

The little bunch of schoolgirls finally arrived to the Higurashi temple. The sun still lit them of its red light, giving an eerie feeling to the place. The wind blew pretty hard made the air look colder than it actually was. The girls were starting to get cold so they climbed the stair fast.

When they got on top, they saw a big shadow running from the house and into _well_s' house. The shadow could have been two people together, but it was so quick. It seemed really fast since the maneuver only lasted for a few seconds, making it hard for the teenagers to discern if it was illusion or real. (Inuyasha running with Kagome on his back duh!)

"What was that?" Nina asked starting to get the creeps.

"I don't know, we should go see." Mai Chi answered without really thinking of the possibilities. It could be a burglar, a bear, a murderer or something even more dangerous.

"Yeah, let's go." Judith and Eli chorused. Then, they turned to look at each other and laughed for a good five seconds before focusing on the situation.

"Yeah, I say we go. Why be afraid, scary things only happen in movies." Stephanie put in, she was eating some cookies. It made a crunchy noise that seriously getting on everybody's nerves.

The group of teenagers entered the well house. The floor was creaking, all of this gave them a chill. In the center of the house was the well, but no sign of the thing they saw. Even in the dark they could see no one was there, they must have hallucinated. They were about to turn around when suddenly, they heard a voice.

"You, elements must give the _other_ world its balance." The little voice said, without any emotions. Everyone had interrogation points over their heads.

They didn't have time to think tough, a swirling energy came out of the well, trying to suck them in. The energy was blue and black; it shined, almost blinding them. Everyone tried to grip the object that was the closest to them. Nina was the first to get sucked in and while she was falling in the swirling energy, she griped Mai Chi; she too went in the swirl.

Anastasia and Stephanie were soon to follow. The only ones that were left were Eli and Judith who griped with all their might, the stair ramp. They were shrieking. The stair ramp cracked and a few seconds later broke, sending Eli in the well. 

Judith's ramp too was going to let go, so Judith braced herself. The ramp finally let go and Judith was sent into the well. The swirling thing stopped suddenly, the well house was a mess. It was horrible, everything was all over the place and the stairs were broken.

They were all off to the adventure of a lifetime.

Page 3

Inuyasha had, just now, come back with Kagome on his back. Miroku, the perverted monk, Sango, the fierce demon exterminator and Shippo, the kitsune, were all very happy to see them.

"Inuyasha, I can see you brought back Kagome-sama." Miroku commented politely, as he always did before groping a girl.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, throwing himself on Kagome like a canon ball.

"Kagome-chan, I'm happy to see you." Sango said, smiling warmly.

Before the group could say anything else, something came out of the well at high speed. Two shadows flying upwards, those shadows were two girls, Inuyasha could see it from here, and they were dressed like Kagome and were currently soaring upwards in the sky. One of them fell on Miroku; she had dark, almost black hair. The other fell on top of Inuyasha, squishing him to the ground. (Not that you're heavy Mai Chi, its only because of the velocity)

The one that was on Inuyasha was an Asian girl. She had long and silky black hair. When, she looked upon at the person she had fell on, her eyes widened.

"Are they real?" She asked Inuyasha, tugging on his short and velvet soft ears. Inuyasha flickered his ears to make her stop that annoying gesture.

"Yes they are!" Inuyasha snarled, pushing her off.

Meanwhile, the other girl had looked at the poor boy she had squashed to death, he wasn't a hanyo so he had very weak strength. The girl looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked kindly, she felt something coming up on her ass, she squealed and pushed herself off looking traumatized. 

"You perverted houshi-sama." Sango told him, hitting Miroku on the head with her hiraikotsu. A gigantic lump appeared on his head.

"Nina, Mai Chi, what are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well, we sort of got sucked into the well by a weird swirling energy thing." One of them said.  

"And then we ended up here." The other explained.

Kagome mouthed an o. All of Inuyasha's group were asking themselves a whole lot of questions.

"Where are we anyways?" Mai Chi asked, for the first time, noticing the environment they were in.

"I guess you have a right to know, we are five hundred years in the past. Yes, that corresponds to the warring states era too." Kagome told them a bit humiliated to have kept it a secret for so long.

Page 4

At the same time as Mai Chi and Nina's arrival near the well, Stephanie and Anastasia found themselves in a clearing. It was a particularly ugly clearing, there was only grass. The beautiful and tall trees made a wall around them, it made them feel trapped.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming closer. They heard the grass crunch under the weight of whatever was there. Some trees were pushed aside, letting them see the intruders. It was a monk and he looked rather stupid though.

The bald man looked at them with an odd fascination and then he smiled lazily. He came through the bushes and trees he was behind and came forth to see them.

"I didn't think I would fight my first demons so early on." He said speaking to himself.

"What? We aren't demons were teenagers." Anastasia told him; rather shocked he had said they were demons.

"Then, what could explain your odd clothing?" He marked a pause before continuing,» I have an idea, I have a spell that would make your true nature stand out, that would tell me what you really are." He took out the scroll on which the spell was written. He started chanting before one of the two girls could do something to stop him and his dangerous magic.

The monk started chanting louder and a white beam of light appeared on the two girls, it was blinding so the monk closed his eyes. Anastasia and Stephanie screamed as their bodies transformed into their _true_ nature.

Once the light was gone, all that was left was a huge pack of long grass and a pile of dirt. The monk looked at the scene before him, he blinked to be sure he was seeing this was real. The true nature of the two girls was dirt and grass. How original was that.

"What? How is this possible? In none of my scrolls they talk about this, I'll do research." He said out loud. 

Then, he looked carefully at the scroll and saw that he had taken out the "power's source of existence" scroll. So the girls had had powers and could control the elements. They must've been quite powerful to pull that off. 

"Oups…" The monk said. He prayed for their souls so they would be luckier in their next life. He left quickly hoping no one had seen him.

Page 5

~At the same place, somewhere else~ 

Judith got up painfully; she had landed on her leg, in an odd angle. It was sore; she was enduring waves of bright pain. She looked at where she had landed, she was in a forest, and trees were circling her. Only a bit of light could get through the dense vegetation, which made it hard to see.

Judith hears crying, it was a weak sound. The voice sounded as if it was a child's, it was a girls' and it was scared. Judith tried to walk to where the sound came from, it wasn't very far.

She saw a little girl with black hair tied in a ponytail behind her neck. The girl had her arms around her knees and was crying softly as if she was scared of crying. Judith took pity in the little thing; she came forth to meet her.

The little girl looked up to see who was there; she didn't look scared of Judith. She even smiled brightly at her.

"What's your name?" Judith asked, trying to look as if she cared, with each passing week, she found it harder to show emotions.

"Rin's name is Rin." Rin answered, she talked about herself at the third person, Judith found that weird, yet interesting.

"My name is Judith, its nice to meet you. Tell me one thing though, why are you all alone?" Judith told Rin.

" Rin and Jaken-sama were off to play hide and seek while Sesshomaru-sama was gone and Jaken-sama didn't find Rin. Rin is lost." Rin explained, Judith found to be too trusting of total stranger. Judith nodded as if she knew who these people were.

"I have an idea, I'll help you find Sesshomaru…" Judith started, but Rin cut her short. "Sesshomaru-sama." Rin corrected her.

"Okay, anyways, I'm going to help you find Sesshomaru-sama. I don't even know where I am, maybe he could help me." Judith suggested.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin once, he revived her." The girl told Judith, who was looking at her with big eyes. 

"Revived you?!" She said, not believing what this child said.

Page 6

Judith and Rin had been walking for about three minutes now. They had found a road too, maybe they could see someone that could tell them where to go. The sun was blinding in compared to the one that shown through the trees. They heard fast paced rustling, it was getting closer at lightning speed.

Judith suddenly found herself slammed against a tree. Her back was incredibly sore, it really wasn't her lucky day. She looked at her assailant to see that it was a very beautiful one.

He had long silvery hair and bright ember eyes. On his face, odd markings were made, it almost looked like makeup. His face was emotionless though, making him look serene. He was very strong and he was now chocking Judith.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled running closer to the man, she looked really happy, but then she noticed the position in which Judith was. Rin asked "Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing to the nice lady that helped Rin find you?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and then looked at the blue Judith, who was turning purple. He let go of her. Lots of air entered Judith's lungs and her whitish color came back. Judith grabbed her throat, she could bet that she had red marks on the neck.

"Can the nice lady come with us?" Rin asked brightly, Sesshomaru had found her once again and with Judith there, she could have a mother or a playmate.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered without emotion. Rin turned towards a now standing Judith and said "You heard that Judith, you can come with Rin!" 

"That's great, but I'll only slow you down." Judith told Rin, motioning her leg. Sesshomaru turned towards her and drew his sword. Judith took a painful step back.

"Okay, okay, I'll do my best, just don't kill me please." Judith almost begged, putting her two hands in front of her to show she meant no harm. She was wondering what a gentle and active girl was doing with a man like that.

Sesshomaru slashed Judith on the stomach, who fell to the ground. Amazingly, she got back up without any problems and her leg didn't even hurt anymore.

"Come, you will amuse Rin." Sesshomaru told her with his tone and his face without emotion.

They were off, onto their journey.

Page 7

Eli was the last one to gain consciousness. She woke up in a bed, it was totally black and looked very medieval Japan like. Where the hell was she? The room looked as if it was plunged in black mist. It would appear creepy to normal people standards, but Eli thought it looked cool.

The door slid open and a tall girl with red eyes and black hair came in. She had a fan in her hand, wore a kimono, had beady earrings and a feather in her hair that was tied in a bun. (Kagura) Overall, she looked weird.

"So, you're finally awake, I thought that with all the miasma that was in the room you'd be in a coma, especially since you are a human." She told Eli with an air of superiority that was getting on her nerves.

"What? Because you're not human?" Eli openly sneered at her, she didn't like that attitude. The weird girl started laughing.

"I like you. You have a good attitude, on the contrary of all the zombies that wander around the castle. I'm Kagura and no, I'm not human, I'm a demon." She introduced herself with pleasure.

Eli felt awkward, but she answered "My name's Eli." She wasn't surprised by the fact that Kagura was a demon, she had sort of felt it. She got out of the bed and noticed that she was dressed only with her black undergarments. She blushed a deep red.

"Here." Kagura said, throwing her a black and red kimono." From what I saw, those are your favorite colors aren't they? Get dressed fast, Naraku wants to see you, he's the boss around here, he's a real bastard and he's sneaky."

Eli put the kimono on and asked "Why does he want to see me?"

"Don't you remember? It's because you came down the sky in a beam of light and he wants to know why. He'll probably kill you though. It's a pity. Oh how I hate him!" Kagura said the last sentence with pure hatred.

Eli had finished getting dressed and was now heading for the door near Kagura. She gave her a "Good luck." Look. 

"He's at the end of the hall. One last thing, don't let him get close to you or he might do something _bad_. You see he was once a human, named Onigumo, that had a real perverse fascination and lust for a girl called Kikyo. Onigumo let his body be consumed by demons and Naraku was the result. Even now, as he is a brand new being he lusts after Kikyo. I told you this to make you realize that he is a psycho." Kagura said to Eli, who gulped loudly. Then, they both left the room.

Page 8

~Nina and Mai Chi P.O.V.~

After a _small_ talk with Kagome and Co., the two girls were amazed by what the little group had accomplished in such short time.

" So basically you're saying that you travel time, looking for shikon shards and you fight demons." Mai Chi said, totally shocked.

"Yeah that's right and our arch nemesis is a hannyo called Naraku, he is very powerful and dangerous."Kagome informed Mai Chi and Nina matter-of-factly.( In my fan fiction Naraku doesn't have tentacles, yet. )

"Maybe we could come with you?" Nina suggested, not wanting to impose themselves on them.

"As if we needed a bunch of useless schoolgirls." Inuyasha muttered, but Kagome heard him and she answered by "Osuwari." 

Apparently Nina and Mai chi had heard too. Nina came forward and slapped Inuyasha hard on the face. Inuyasha was electrocuted, he was really surprised when the little electric discharge came through him. Smoke was rising from his head and his hair was very static. 

"How the **** did you do that you *****?!" Inuyasha yelled furiously, he didn't like looking like a stupid moron.

"I have no idea…" Nina said looking at her hands.

"Lady Kagome it seems that your friends have  minor powers as well." Miroku remarked wisely.

"We just want to go home. Please." Mai Chi almost begged.

"Kagome-chan, maybe if they went through the well they could go back to your time." Sango said.

"Right!" Mai chi yelled, dragging Nina near the well. Mai Chi jumped in, but dragged Nina with her, they were still holding hands.

Mai Chi hit the bottom of the well and Nina landed on her. 

"Ouch." Mai Chi groaned.

"I think we won't be going anywhere soon." Nina informed Inuyasha's group, that were looking upon them for the top of the well.

Page 9

~At Naraku's castle~

Eli entered the room Kagura had pointed her to. Inside, it wasn't very well lit and the miasma hung heavily in the air. Eli for a reason or another, wasn't affected by the poison. She looked at who this Naraku was. 

He was tall and had long, black and lightly curled hair. His eyes were  dark red and his face was very white. He was lounging in his chair, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He seemed like an ego-full guy.

Eli came forward, she wanted to sit beside him to look at him directly in the eyes, but remembered Kagura's warning and decided against it. She sat two chairs far from him, but still looked into his eyes.

"What do you want?" Eli asked, not showing emotion, she had been shaken when she saw the presumed 'demon'. He laughed a bit, his laugher was musical and very evil, as if waiting a good moment to get under her skin. Eli liked his laugh.

"To know how in the world you came down in a beam of light from the sky and where you come from." He answered coolly. He knew that wherever she came from it would be the same place as Kikyo's reincarnate.

"Didn't you guess? I'm a tenyo, I have special powers." Eli joked him openly. Naraku's eyes widened and  he got up.

"Really?" He asked amazed. Eli sweat dropped and fell upside down her two legs up in the air.

"No! the truth is, I have no idea how I came down in the beam of light, the last thing I remember was being sucked into a spiral of energy. I come from Tokyo." Eli answered, not lying. Naraku was asking himself where the hell was Tokyo, he would look that up later.

"Since you aren't a Tenyo, you don't seem to be of any further use_, human_. "He snarled at her." I think I will kill you since you are utterly useless." He laughed sadistically, images of the things he could do to her…

His thoughts were interrupted when a furious Eli got up. "Stop insulting me damn it! I am _not_ useless human crap okay?!" She slammed her fist on the table with fury.

The table suddenly shook. A thick ice started covering it rapidly. In a few seconds only, the table was only a huge block of ice. As quickly as it started, the table shattered, leaving hundreds of little shining ice pieces, they looked like mirror pieces though. It all made a shiny mess on the floor.

"Sorry, maybe I pay you back or buy another one for you." Eli suggested and Naraku secretly sweat dropped, not letting Eli see that he was surprised by her powers and her lame excuses.

Page 10

"Kagura." Naraku called, he had a plan. It was still forming in his mind, but it was brilliant.

Kagura came in a second or two later, she looked at Naraku with hate and frustration. "Yes lord Naraku." She said snorting impolitely.

"If I said I had a mission that could earn you a month of freedom, would you accept?" Naraku asked Kagura smiling evilly.

Kagura's eye widened, but she still managed to find words "I would accept. What is it?" 

"You need to train the little witch here, you may go wherever you want while doing this. Once you think she is strong enough bring her back here, I have an interesting mission to give to her." Naraku said, grinning. Eli was freaked out. What was her _interesting_ mission?

"So I have a month to train her correctly." Kagura said nodding. **A bit of free time with my new friend. Just how lucky am I going to get?** Kagura thought,  smiling to herself.

"Another thing, I will be gone from the castle and will have Kanna and Kohaku guarding it, don't forget to come back in a month or else." They all knew (except Eli) what he meant, he meant that if she didn't come back in a month, he would squeeze her heart until she died.

Kagura nodded and took Eli's hand forcefully and dragged her out of the room. Kagura slid the door until it was completely closed.

 She smiled happily at Eli and said "You just granted my wish. Why did he say you were a witch though? He didn't hurt you did he? Where do you want to go? What do you want to train? With what weapon?" Kagura threw all those questions at Eli in one breath. Demons mustn't need to breathe, Eli concluded.

"Let's see, he said I was a witch because I turned the table in an ice block and made it shatter. No, he didn't hurt me. I don't have a freaking idea of where to go. I want to train my resistance and my power. I would like to try metal claws.(Always a personal favorite)" Eli answered the best that she could. She couldn't help but wonder what Naraku had in store for her.

"Let's get out of here." Kagura yelled, taking out her feather from her hair. The feather instantly became huge and was floating in midair. The two girls got on it and they were off, as fast as the wind would allow them.

Page 11

~Judith P.O.V.~

They had finally stopped walking. Sesshomaru had an unlimited energy supply, or so it seemed. They had chosen a place where they could sleep, it was a clearing with a hot spring nearby. (I am _so _evil, gomen Judith)

Judith had thought that she could go take a bath in it after their supper. Sesshomaru had agilely killer a huge boar demon so that they could eat. He was very talented and Rin looked up to him a lot. They had a big camp fire to assure them a good, well heated night.

Judith ate her fill of delicious hot and juicy meat. Rin ate hers slowly, enjoying every bite. Sesshomaru suddenly became tense, something was up.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A croaky voice yelled from the distance. Judith could now see a green toad that was running towards them. He looked out of breath.

"Jaken, you idiot, you abandoned Rin." Sesshomaru told him, not changing his tone of voice. Sesshomaru hadn't spoken since about an hour and a half ago. He hit Jaken on the head, the blow caused a big bump to form on the toads' head.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I have done everything that I could to find Rin, but I couldn't…" Jaken paused, noticing for the first time Judith looking oddly at him. "Sesshomaru-sama, may I ask who this human is?"

"Judith-san helped Rin find Sesshomaru-sama." Rin answered for Sesshomaru, who had not even thought a second of answering.

"I didn't ask you filthy human." Jaken said ,in a snobby manner, at Rin, who was on the verge of tears.

"Don't talk like that to Rin!" Judith shrieked at the toad, who hadn't made a friend. Suddenly, the big camp fire became huge and sparks flew at Jaken.

Jaken was now on fire and running all over the place to find water. Sesshomaru got up and stepped on the fire that had caught on the toads' shirt. Jaken was no longer on fire, but he was hurting all over the place.

Judith sighed, it had almost been a perfect crew…almost.

It was now time to go to sleep. Rin and Judith cuddled up to each other to keep warm. Sleep came to them very fast, they didn't have any trouble.

Page 12

Judith woke up in the middle of the night thinking that she had forgotten to go take her bath because of the toads' arrival. Judith thought it would be a good idea to take it now, so she got up, being careful not to wake up Rin and left towards the hot spring.

Once she got there, she saw that it even had a miniature waterfall making it look really tempting. Judith got undress and got into the spring. It felt like heaven, she relaxed in the hot water, she felt like staying there forever.

~Meanwhile, back at camp~(inspiration of the fan fiction by forestkarma)

Sesshomaru woke up, he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep while he was supposed to guard camp, it was unthinkable. He looked around camp, everything looked normal _except_ Judith wasn't there anymore. Where had that foolish human gone to now? He followed her scent, she wasn't far. He still kept his ears open so that he could hear if anything happened at camp. He pushed through the bushes silently, he didn't make a sound as he moved.

He restrained his eyes from widening at what he saw. Judith was bathing in the hot springs and he got a good view of it too. It took most of the self control of the taiyoukai to keep a neutral attitude.

He had to get her back at camp, so he came out of the hiding place where he was. Judith heard him, turned around and saw him. She ducked under water and put her hands around her body. She was blushing furiously.

"Get out of the water and back to camp." Sesshomaru said, looking straight at her.

"I can't you need to go away so I can dress up." Judith vainly tried to explain.

"Get out now or I'll get you out myself. Don't force me to come and get you." He told her and be the look on his face, he was serious. Judith knew that, she swam to shore, keeping her body inside the water at all times. She grabbed her clothes.

"Could you please turn around Sesshomaru-sama." Judith asked politely, she wouldn't get any favor by being rude.

"Humans females don't interest me." Sesshomaru said, knowing perfectly well that Judith wasn't really human. (wink, wink)

He complied to Judith's request anyways he already saw her while she didn't even know he was there. He smirked at this ridiculous turn of events.

Page 13

~Nina and Mai Chi~

They had been walking for awhile now, all of them walking side by side, blocking the road. Miroku had groped Sango about four times since they had started walking and now had four bumps one on top of the other, forming an odd pyramid. The wind was blowing randomly all over the place, making all the girls' hair tangle up.

Mai Chi and Shippo were playing together, Kagome was happy that Shippo had made another friend, with all their travels he didn't have time to get any friends. Shippo and Mai Chi were playing rock, paper, scissors and the little kitsune was leading of three points. Mai Chi was offended or something, she was quite happy that Shippo was happy.

"Ha, beat you again. I am the king of the world!" Little Shippo exclaimed. Okay, that, got on Mai Chi's nerves, she was the only queen of the world.

"No, I am the only queen of the world!" And they were off to a mini argument on who shall rule the world.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha got tense all of a sudden, something bad was coming their way fast. "Damn not him again." Inuyasha said.

A tornado went out of the forest and came straight at them, Mai chi and Nina took a step back, they didn't see tornados everyday. The tornado vanished only leaving a guy with black hair in a ponytail. The guy was handsome, his eyes were piercing blue and his body was well muscled. The only thing that wasn't right was the fact he was wearing some kind of skirt, but they ignored that detail.

The man turned towards Nina and his eyes flashed sky blue. He came forward and took her hand, doing Miroku's will you bare my child. His eyes had huge hearts in them, he had fallen heavily in love with Nina whom was sweat dropping at the moment. He smiled tenderly at Nina and said "Oh you are beautiful, may I know your name?" He was even being polite.

Nina who didn't really know how to react said "Nina… um what's your name?"

"My name is Kouga, but you can call me Kouga-kun." He got up cuddle up his face in her neck. (I am evil and you are all going to kill me, but I don't care)

Nina shrieked and jumped back. She was looking at Kouga with an alert look.

"Kouga-kun, what are you doing?" Kagome asked running towards Kouga. (Cliffhanger)  

Page 14

"Kagome, I cannot believe that I have fallen in love with you when she existed. Nina has grace, beauty, a squirrel smile and powers I can feel awakening. Her powers will prove to be stronger than yours, our pups will be more powerful…" He went on and on. I won't tell the rest of the discussion, it would profoundly disturb Nina.

Nina was mortified, that guy had serious mental problems, thinking he could just come here and take her. She resisted the urge to get away, running and screaming. That guy was looking too far ahead of himself. It started raining too, everything to ruin a perfect day.

"Hey, dog crap, you can keep Kagome, I'm taking Nina here." Kouga said, rapidly taking Nina bridal style and started running in his tornado. Nina screamed for help, but no one had even time to react and she was gone.

"Inuyasha, we got to go get Nina back." Kagome said mounting Inuyasha's back. 

"Okay, you wait here, we'll be back." Inuyasha told the others. He started running and jumping around, his speed at the maximum. Anybody looking at him from the outside wouldn't even see his legs moving because he was so fast.

Hours passed and Inuyasha didn't come back. The group made their camp and lit a fire. They were all set to sleep, when suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome came back, empty handed. The rain had covered Kouga's tracks and the damn wolf was very fast.

"You didn't find Nina?" Mai chi asked, hugging Shippo lightly to be sure not to make him suffocate .

"No, that damn wimpy wolf got away with her." Inuyasha snarled and then he started pouting, he didn't like loosing to Kouga.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up with them. Anyways, we know where their den is, they can't hide." Kagome said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Let's try to get some sleep." Miroku suggested to the others. His hands was reaching out to touch Sango's butt.

Before he could reach his objective, hiraikotsu hit his head and he fell into unconsciousness.

"Yeah, let's try to sleep." Sango said, she climbed into one of Kagome's sleeping bag and drifted to dream land. (lame I know, I just couldn't resist)

They all went  to bed peacefully, but worrying for Nina..

Page 15

~Eli P.O.V.~

"Kagura, are you trying to kill me or something?" Eli told her _friend_. Eli was battered, spitting blood and blood was flowing from her multiple scratches. Eli still stood on her two feet though, ready to keep on fighting with her metal claws.

Kagura laughed a bit before saying "Sorry, I guess I went to far didn't I?" Eli looked at her straight in the eyes and nodded. Kagura had fought with Eli using all the tricks and attacks in the book.

Eli had learned a lot of new techniques and magical abilities that she could do. She could freeze stuff at distance and could change the weather a bit which was a great improvement.

Kagura and herself decided to take a break. They laid down on the grass, looking up at the blue sky, a few clouds were in the sky, making it look complete. No wing blew, so Kagura decided to make one. Nom, a gentle breeze flew pass them.

"Ah, that's life, having almost nothing to do and feel so _free_. It's enchanting." Kagura said, without the usual sneer. 

"Yeah, but you still have to train me." Eli made the remark seem out of place, to kagura's ears at least.

"You're not a burden, you still need a bit of practice and you will be a fearsome warrior. You even managed to scar me." Kagura showed her the light scratch that had been place on her creamy pale shoulder. 

"Ha! I must be really good. Let's train some more, well if you want to. " Eli suggested, looking at the sky.

"Okay, let's do it. I'll give it all I got." Kagura said laughing, she knew Eli could survive almost any blast. Kagura took out her feather and threw it in the air, it instantly became bigger. Kagura jumped on it and took out her fan.

Eli positioned herself in her battle posture and took out her metal claws. Her eyes flashed warningly. Her claws shimmered in the sun light, she brought them back in a battle stance.

Kagura lifted her fan, commanding to the wind.

"Ryuuja no mai!" Kagura yelled, doing a swing of her fan. Tornados came out of nowhere and went straight at Eli.

Page 16

"Kuso!" Eli yelled, seeing all those tornados coming at her. She was in for it now. Kagura didn't have any compassion for Eli, even though she was her friend. Kagura wanted Eli to learn fast and Eli accepted it.

Eli tried dodging out of the way, but saw that it wouldn't do her any good. She had to find shelter, but where? They were in a field, she couldn't hide under grass.

Suddenly, the little voice she had heard before coming at the warring states era spoke "I will unlock your full power, so that your destiny will be secured." The little emotionless voice started chanting a spell in a foreign language. 

A dark blue light came out of Eli, making her radiate in a sinister way. She felt as if she was exploding from the inside. It was a horrible feeling. Her ears cracked as they became pointy, just like elves ears. Her two canine became sharp as well, she felt as if she could bite through iron. Her hair came down like waterfalls off her shoulders. It was now a little bit less than one meter long. It was amazing, when the odd light disappeared, she stood in the field staring at herself.

Then, her attention was taken back to the tornados that were heading her way. She thrust her hands before her as if she wanted to create a wall. A dark blue light came out of them and created a shining, blue, crystal like barrier. It was ice. It made a huge wall with spikes on it.

The tornados hit the barrier with high velocity. The two forces canceled themselves out. Eli reacted quickly, she created a huge spike and threw it like a spear at Kagura. The ice on her _spear_ suddenly became much more spikier, it looked like a slim and long porcupine.

It hit kagura's feather, making her fall down on the grass. Kagura laughed hysterically.

"Well, you seem to have achieved quite a power. What's funnier is that you almost look like me. Looks like we'll have a lot of free time, we can't return back to the castle even if your training is finished because Naraku won't be there." Kagura told Eli between laughs, Kagura was hysterical.

Eli looked at herself and saw that she indeed looked a lot like Kagura. She had the same ears, she noticed touching them. Eli created a bit of ice and made it melt on the floor to look at herself. She saw that she had crystal blue eyes like some emerald and that her hair was black with a blue-ish reflect in them.

This was too much, Eli started laughing herself, she rolled on the grass with laugher. They had both almost gone crazy.

Page 17

~A few hours before Eli had her transformation, Judith P.O.V.~

It had happened again, while she had gone to take her bath, Sesshomaru appeared and said the exact same thing. "You shouldn't wander off, foolish human." Or something like that, it was seriously getting on her nerves. When she told him not to look at her he would say something like "I am not interested in mere humans." Judith was so frustrated, she could swear she had smoke coming out of her ears.

They were now resting, getting ready for lunch. It was a beautiful spring day, that she had thought nothing could ruin. Each time Sesshomaru thought that she didn't know, he looked at her. It was annoying, the great lord of the western land kept staring at her as if she was supposed to do something entertaining.

Rin came to see Judith and asked "Do you want to go get flowers with Rin?" 

"Yeah, that would get my mind off things." Judith answered, letting Rin guide her away of Sesshomaru and towards a flower field.

"Sesshomaru-sama said to Rin not to go any further." Rin said, stopping Judith of a forceful move.

They started picking up some flowers, there was all sorts of them, some blue, some green, some yellow and some purple. The field was packed full of those plants. Rin was having a great time picking all of them up. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Judith with a smile "Can I call you nee-san?" The little girl asked shyly.

"Sure You can, we could be some sort of sisters…" Judith said, not really thinking about it.(warning, humiliating part coming up)

"Yay, we could be sisters and share everything. Then, you could mate with Sesshomaru-sama and be my mommy too!" Rin yelled in her ecstatic state. Judith blushed furiously, she wasn't used to that kind of talk especially with a child.

"Rin for the first part yes, but the second, I don't think so." Judith said.

"Why?" Rin asked on the verge of tears.

"Because I am a human and he hates humans, or so he says." Judith tried to explain, she put the blame on Sesshomaru so she wouldn't have to justify it herself.

Page 18

Judith felt trapped and anguished, who could blame her. It seems Sesshomaru wasn't very shy about speaking of the mating thing with children. This was insane. (I am crazy oh so crazy)

Judith wanted to run away screaming, but she didn't. She noticed one flower in the field, it stood up from the others, it was a fiery red. Judith went to pick it up, the flower was really beautiful. It made her think of a huge flames, trying to reach the sky.

She took it in her hands and she heard a voice, it said "I have given your other her fate, now for yours…" It trailed of signing a weird song. Fire shot out of her body. Her soul had caught fire, she was burning behind her eyes.

Her ears became pointy, her teeth became fangs and her hair became as long as Sesshomaru's.  The weird fire dissipated, leaving a surprised Judith in the field.

"Wo, that was weird…" Judith said admiring herself. It was hilarious, she looked like Sesshomaru even more now. Oh no, Rin would surely say something about that too.

"See! See! You're not human, you can be Sesshomaru's mate, Rin has to find him." Rin said, running off in Sesshomaru's camp. 

Judith was in trouble, she started running after Rin at high speed. The little girl ran really fast, she was probably one of the fastest kids Judith ever saw, even though, in this time, kids have to run away of lots of things. 

Judith finally caught up with the little speedy.

"Rin, don't tell Sesshomaru about my new…self. I'll do my best so he won't notice." Judith held Rin tightly so she wouldn't get away.

"It not the best way to hide things from me." Sesshomaru said, from behind Judith, his body close enough, that with one gust of wind, her hair covered him.

Judith turned around and bumped into his chest, rather muscular Judith remarked. He was looking at her with a neutral look as usual. Deep in his eyes was something else, Judith found herself stepping back, then she recognized the look, it was an evaluating look, probably evaluating her new form.

'You're an elemental youkai." He told her calmly. 

"What the hell are you talking about Sesshomaru-sama?" Judith asked in a polite tone, even if her language wasn't. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care.

Page 19

~One week later Eli P.O.V.~

Kagura and Eli were really happy, they had even destroyed a village, just for fun. Kagura enjoyed being free and most her hatred had disappeared when they talked about Naraku, of course she wouldn't forget that he still held her heart, but they had pierced a bit through that revulsion.

"We should go back to the castle, it's about time." Kagura mentioned, she took out her feather and threw it in the air, it instantly became bigger. 

"Yeah, I guess it's time for me to do what he tells me so I can repay him for the broken table…" Eli muttered, climbing onto the feather, kagure climbed on as well.

They were now off to Naraku's castle.

~Judith P.O.V.~

Sesshomaru had taken his merry time to explain the full 'elemental youkai' thing. Those youkais were supposed to be instinct. They had a complete control over the elements. In all there was seven youkais that had that power, or so the rumors said. One of fire, herself, ice, electricity, water, earth, plants and wind. They were all connected, but inside this connecting they were placed in pairs of two, the opposite element. When both their powers are combined, they are unstoppable, especially if they use their full strength.

Sesshomaru seemed to spend a lot of time starring at Judith and Jaken always took Rin far from them, so they could be alone. They weren't very subtle, at all. Judith found herself sweat dropping and wishing that one of her friends could be there with her to endure those humiliations.

Sesshomaru didn't show any emotions, but he was awfully kind and gently. His gaze on her always felt as if it would burn her to the core. 

This group was heading towards Naraku's castle.

~Mai Chi~

They were going straight into Kouga's den, they would get Nina back at all costs. Inuyasha seemed to be the most angered by the situation, Miroku was always groping Sango, Mai and Kagome were playing with Shippo to calm themselves down.

They hoped Nina was alright.

Page 20

The wolfs' den wasn't packed, the majority of Kouga's wolves died in the battle against Kagura. Mai Chi and shippo were gripping each other, they didn't want something to have happened to Nina. Inuyasha had drawn Tetsusaiga, he was ready to fight. Kagome, Miroku and Sango were all bracing themselves for what was to come.


	2. crazy Nina

AN : Thank you for encouraging me to continue to write this story. It's a short chapter, but don't flame me or anything, I just don't have the time and I want everyone to be happy. I know how frustrating it can be to wait for a fanfiction update.

Disclaimer Everything you recognize belongs to Rumiko takahashi 

Stupid girls in time 2

Inuyasha ran straight into it. He yelled at the top of his lungs "Where are you, you wimpy excuse for a wolf!" Inuyasha had absolutely no self control what-so-ever, or so it seemed, noted Mai Chi.

A tornado came crashing into them. The wind was blowing their hair, making it all tangled up. (Notice that in most anime their hair is NEVER tangled up)

Koga's form appeared amidst the tornado and the wind. He stood tall and proud. His skirt was showing off his miraculously hairless legs. He looked at them, clearly annoyed.

"What do you want dog crap?" He asked, his voice demanding answers.

"We want Nina back you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, readying his kaze no kizu.

"You don't have to take me away, I want to stay here." Nina' stepped out of the shadow, she seemed full of contempt.

"What?" Mai Chi asked loudly, waving her arms in a frantic gesture. 

"I want to spend to rest of my life with Kouga koi! I will bear his children and we will live happily ever after." Nina explained. 

"It's sheer madness Nina!" Kagome yelled at her friend. She looked like a crazy girl, her face shoed terror, her hair was messed up and she was breathing hard because she yelled with all her vocal power.

Miroku walked close to Kouga with an unreadable expression. "Psst psst. Kouga, what did you do to make her fall for you? You know you can tell me, I could use those techniques myself…" He whispered to Kouga, but he was cut short by the contact of a certain demon hunter's weapon with his head.

Miroku landed on the floor with a crash. Kouga just looked very confused.

~Eli P.O.V.~

They were now inside Naraku's castle, it was as big and dark as she remembered it, it looked like a big monster with bad breath for miasma. (Where does this come from I do not know)

"When do you think Naraku's coming back?" Eli asked Kagura. They were strolling down the hall. The air was really dense. Stupid miasma.

"He should come back as soon as he knows we're back. He has spies everywhere so he should know soon. I would say we have 5 days maximum of peace." Kagura sighed after her sentence. She enjoyed having the castle without Naraku inside it.

Eli sniffed the air a bit. "Hey, is that the room where a was the first time I came here?" Eli asked, pointing at a door with her bonny finger with a delicate long nail that could slash throats.

"Yeah, I think it was…why do you ask?" Kagura moved towards the room and opened the door, letting it slide aside.

"It's weird, I can smell myself. My smell was different since I was fully human at that time." Eli added.

**Looks like she spaced out on me. **Kagura thought. It was true, Eli was completely gone, her eyes were focused on nothing. **Don't tell me I'm with some kind of lunatic.**

Then, she noticed Eli eyes were moving, she was looking at something. "What are you looking at?" Kagura asked.

"A speck of dust, I do that when I'm bored." Eli explained lamely. Kagura sweat dropped.

~Judith P.O.V.~

**Damn mating season** Sesshomaru thought. He was well aware that he was freaking out Judith, no that he cared, but he didn't want to look like a hentai. (Reminds you of someone)

He walked in front of Ah-Un, Rin, Judith and Jaken. He looked very imposing leading the way like that.

**Something's not right** Sesshomaru could feel it. Some great power was preparing. Maybe it was Naraku that was going to attack soon. **No, that coward Naraku wouldn't attack except if he is sure to win. He could send a new detachment.**

If Naraku would, indeed, do that Sesshomaru would have no problem, he supposed. After all, he was the great Youkai Lord of the west, son of Inutaisho. Anyways, something was up.


End file.
